cookieclickerfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Улучшения
Система Улучшений (апгрейдов) была введена в обновлении 1.0. Улучшения - это дополнительные предметы в игре, имеющие некоторую цену в печеньках для их покупки. Каждое улучшение обеспечивает увеличение производства печенек, которое является постоянным и не может быть куплено повторно (кроме Elder Pledge (Залог Старшим), Elder Covenant (Договор со Старшими)). Каждое производящее печеньки строение, кромe курсора и бабушки, имеет 5 улучшений, 2 из которых доступны, когда имеется одно строение этого вида, третье - после покупки 10 строений этого вида, четвертое - после покупки 50 строений, и последнее после покупки 100 строений. Курсор имеет 10 улучшений, последнее из которых доступно, когда у вас есть 240 курсоров. У бабушки есть 5 улучшений, к которым потом добавляется по одному от каждого вида строения. Дополнительное улучшение бабушки доступно только когда у вас есть 15 строений. Например, фермерское улучшение бабушки доступно при наличии у вас 15 и более ферм. Улучшения строений Курсор }|CursorUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание - Reinforced index finger (усиленный указательный палец) colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 100 Вы получаете +1 печеньку за клик. Курсоры получают +0.1 к базовому значению печ/с. - Carpal tunnel prevention cream (профилактический крем для запастного канала) 400 Мышь и курсоры становятся вдвое эффективнее. - Ambidextrous (ловкий) 10 10,000 Мышь и курсоры становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Смотри, мам, двумя руками!" - Thousand fingers (тысяча пальцев) 20 500,000 Мышь и курсоры получают +0.1 печеньку за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором. "клик-клик" - Million fingers (миллион пальцев) 40 50,000,000 Мышь и курсоры получают +0.5 печенек за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором. "клик-клик-клик" - Billion fingers (миллиард пальцев) 80 500,000,000 Мышь и курсоры получают +2 печенек за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором. "клик-клик-клик-клик-клик" - Trillion fingers (триллион пальцев) 120 5,000,000,000 Мышь и курсоры получают +10 печенек за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором. "клик-клик-клик-клик-клик-клик-клик" - Quadrillion fingers (квадриллион пальцев) 160 50,000,000,000 Мышь и курсоры получают +20 печенек за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором. "клик-клик-клик-клик-клик-клик-клик-клик" - Quintillion fingers (квинтиллион пальцев) 200 50,000,000,000,000 Мышь и курсоры получают +100 печенек за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором. "Чувак, просто кликай кликай кликай кликай кликай, это же очень просто." - Sextillion fingers (секстиллион пальцев) 240 500,000,000,000,000 Мышь и курсоры дают еще +200 печенек за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором. "иногда вещи просто кликабельны" } }} Бабушка }|GrandmaUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание - Forwards from grandma (Бабушки, вперед!) colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 1,000 Бабушки получают +0.3 к базовому значению печ/с. "RE:RE:думаю, ты получишь удовольствие от этого ;))" - Steel-plated rolling pins (стальные скалки) 10,000 Бабушки становятся вдвое эффективнее. - Lubricated dentures (смазка протезов) 10 100,000 Бабушки становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Хлюп." - Prune juice (сливовый сок) 50 1,000,000 Бабушки становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Он не дает мне остановиться." - Double-thick glasses (очки с двойными стеклами) 100 50,000,000 Бабушки становятся вдвое эффективнее. "О... так ВОТ ЧТО я пеку." - Farmer grandmas (бабушки-фермеры) 15 farms 50,000 Бабушки становятся вдвое эффективнее. - Worker grandmas (бабушки-рабочие) 15 factories 300,000 Бабушки становятся вдвое эффективнее. - Miner grandmas (бабушки-шахтеры) 15 mines 1,000,000 Бабушки становятся вдвое эффективнее. - Cosmic grandmas (космические бабушки) 15 shipments 4,000,000 Бабушки становятся вдвое эффективнее. - Transmuted grandmas (преобразованные бабушки) 15 alchemy labs 20,000,000 Бабушки становятся вдвое эффективнее. - Altered grandmas (измененные бабушки) 15 portals 166,666,600 Бабушки становятся вдвое эффективнее. - Grandmas' grandmas (бабушки бабушек) 15 time machines 12,345,678,900 Бабушки становятся вдвое эффективнее. - Antigrandmas (антибабушки) 15 matter condensers 399,999,999,900 Бабушки становятся вдвое эффективнее. } }} Ферма }|FarmUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание - Cheap hoes (дешевые мотыги) colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 5,000 Фермы получают +1 к базовому значению печ/с. - Fertilizer (удобрения) 50,000 Фермы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Клянусь, это шоколад." - Cookie trees (печеньковые деревья) 10 500,000 Фермы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Подвид хлебного дерева." - Genetically-modified cookies (генно-модифицированные печеньки) 50 5,000,000 Фермы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Абсолютно естественная мутация" - Gingerbread scarecrows (пряничные чучела) 100 250,000,000 Фермы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Глядит на ваши посевы с довольной рожей." } }} Фабрика }|FactoryUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание - Sturdier conveyor belts (Крепкие ремни конвейера) colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 30,000 Фабрики получают +4 к базовому значению печ/с. - Child labor (детский труд) 300,000 Фабрики становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Дешевая и здоровая рабочая сила, которая к тому же более восприимчива к порке!" - Sweatshop (сверхурочное время работы) 10 3,000,000 Фабрики становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Бездельники будут ликвидированы." - Радий (радийные реакторы) 50 30,000,000 Фабрики становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Придает печенькам здоровый блеск." - Recombobulators (переупорядочиватели) 100 1,500,000,000 Фабрики становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Переупорядочивание большей части печенек." } }} Шахта }|MineUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание - Sugar gas (сахарный газ) colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 100,000 Шахты получают +10 к базовому значению печ/с. "Дешевый летучий газ, обнаруженный в глубинах некоторых шоколадных пещер" - Megadrill (мегабур) 1,000,000 Шахты становятся вдвое эффективнее. - Ultradrill (ультрабур) 10 10,000,000 Шахты становятся вдвое эффективнее. - Ultimadrill (ультимабур) 50 100,000,000 Шахты становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Пробури небеса, и т.д." - H-Bomb Mining (пробивание шахт водородными бомбами) 100 5,000,000,000 Шахты становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Сомнительная эффективность, но выглядит впечатляюще." } }} Космические корабли }|ShipmentUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание - Vanilla nebulae (ванильная туманность) colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 400,000 Космические корабли получают +30 к базовому значению печ/с. - Wormholes (дыра в пространстве) 4,000,000 Космические корабли становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Используя короткие пути, ваши корабли путешествуют быстрее." - Frequent flyer (Более частые полеты) 10 40,000,000 Космические корабли становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Возвращайтесь поскорей!" - Warp drive (искривленное пространство) 50 400,000,000 Космические корабли становятся вдвое эффективнее. - Chocolate monoliths (шоколадные монолиты) 100 20,000,000,000 Космические корабли становятся вдвое эффективнее. "О боже. Тут полно шоколадных батончиков!" } }} Алхимическая лаборатория }|LabUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание - Antimony (сурьма) colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 2,000,000 Алхимические лаборатории получают +100 к базовому значению печ/с. "Действительно, потребуется много сурьмы." - Essence of dough (эссенция теста) 20,000,000 Алхимические лаборатории становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Извлекается через 5 стадий древней алхимической выпечки." - True chocolate (настоящий шоколад) 10 200,000,000 Алхимические лаборатории становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Чистейшая форма какао." - Ambrosia (амброзия) 50 2,000,000,000 Алхимические лаборатории становятся вдвое эффективнее. - Aqua Crustulae (водяная скорлупа) 100 100,000,000,000 Алхимические лаборатории становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Осторожнее с дозировкой - одна лишняя капля, и вы получите маффины. Никто не любит маффины." } }} Портал }|PortalUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание - Ancient tablet (Древняя Табличка) colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 16,666,660 Порталы получают +1666 к базовому значению печ/с. "Странная плитка козинака с написанным на ней древним рецептом печенек. Будьте аккуратны!" - Insane oatling workers (безумные производители овсяного печенья) 166,666,600 Порталы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "ВОССТАНЬТЕ, МОИ МИНЬОНЫ!" - Soul bond (продажа души) 10 1,666,666,000 Порталы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Так мне нужно всего лишь подписать контракт и получать больше печенья? Конечно же да!" - Sanity dance (танец здравомыслия) 50 16,666,660,000 Порталы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Мы можем изменить, если захотим. Мы можем оставить наш разум позади." - Brane transplant (слияние вселенных) 100 833,333,000,000 Порталы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Это относится к практике слияния многомерных вселенных с нашей. Позволяет увеличить поставки и сбор драгоценного теста для печенек." } }} Машина времени }|TimeUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание - Flux capacitors (потоковый накопитель) colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 1,234,567,890 Машины времени получают +9876 к базовому значению печ/с. "Пеки в будущее." - Time paradox resolver (распознаватель временных парадоксов) 9,876,543,210 Машины времени становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Больше не нужно заниматься ерундой с собственной бабушкой!" - Quantum conundrum (квантовый коридор) 10 98,765,456,789 Машины времени становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Здесь полно звезд!" - Causality enforcer (предохранитель от несчастных случаев) 50 1,234,567,890,000 Машины времени становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Что случилось, то случилось." - Yestermorrow comparators (компараторы вчера-сегодня) 100 61,728,394,500,000 Машины времени становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Тысячелетие за пару недель." } }} Конденсатор антиматерии }|AntimatterUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание - Sugar bosons (сахарные бозоны) colspan="1" rowspan="2" 1 39,999,999,990 Конденсаторы антиматерии получают +99,999 к базовому значению печ/с. - String theory (теория струн) 399,999,999,900 Конденсаторы антиматерии становятся вдвое эффективнее. - Large macaron collider (большой миндальный коллайдер) 10 3,999,999,999,000 Конденсаторы антиматерии становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Как сингулярно!" - Big bang bake (большой выпечковзрыв) 50 39,999,999,990,000 Конденсаторы антиматерии становятся вдвое эффективнее. "И вот как все началось." - Reverse cyclotrons (обратные циклотроны) 100 1,999,999,999,500,000 Конденсаторы антиматерии становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Могут останавливать частицы и вращение атомов. Для... ээ... лучшего теста и пряностей." } }} Улучшения множителя производства Эти улучшения увеличивают множитель производства печенек, который, в свою очередь, увеличивает общую сумму производимых печенек всеми строениями. Это необходимо в дальнейшем, когда цены будут очень высокими. Печеньки с пряностями Печеньки с пряностями увеличивают базовый множитель производства печенек, начальное значение которого - 100%. Каждое отдельное улучшение добавляет фиксированное значение к базовому множителю. Множители от райских чипсов обрабатываются также, как и от печенек с пряностями, и добавляют фиксированное значение к общему множителю. Приобретение всех улучшений этого раздела дает общий бонус к множителю в 555%. Кошачьи улучшения Кошачьи улучшения умножают множитель производства печенек на число, базирующиеся на текущем проценте Молока. Улучшения, увеличивающие множитель производства печенек, называются "мульты". Они начинают от 100% (или х1.0), без улучшений, и строятся в определенном порядке. Бонусы от пряных печенек, баффы от бабушкиного исследовательского центра и от небесных чипсов добавляются вместе в линейном порядке; то есть, если у вас есть 3 печеньки по +5%, одна печенька +15%, а также 3 бонуса на +1%, +2% и +3% от исследовательского центра бабушек, и 5 райских чипсов (по +2% каждый), то ваш базовый множитель будет увеличен до 146%, а не до 155.7%, что было, если бы бонусы были пропорциональны. Первое кошачье улучшение (котята-помощники) добавляют множитель, рассчитывающийся по формуле: : Mult = Base \times ((0.05 \times Milk) + 1) :где Mult = новый множитель, Base = базовый рейт/100 (например, значение, рассчитаное выше, стало равно 1.46), and Milk = (процент молока)/100 (например, из 150% молока получается значение Milk = 1.5) Для нашего 146%-ного множителя, с минимально допустимым значением в 200% молока (для улучшения "котята-инженеры") получается формула: Mult = 1.46 * ((0.05 * 2) + 1) ... or, 1.46 * 1.1 = 1.606, и получается конечное значение (с округлением) 161% (плюс некоторые модификаторы наподобие Frenzy или Elder Covenant). Второе кошачье улучшение (котята-рабочие) копирует значение Mult из первого улучшения в Base, и повторяет процесс, только фактор умножения становится (0.1 \times Milk) + 1 . Третье кошачье улучшение (котята-инженеры) вычисляется также, но использует (0.2 \times Milk) + 1 Четвертое кошачье улучшение (котята-смотрители) вычисляется также, но использует (0.3 \times Milk) + 1 Проще говоря, первое улучшение добавляет 1/20 процента молока в множитель, второе - 1/10 процента, третье - 1/5 или больше (здесь общий множитель нельзя просчитать заранее, т.к. он зависит от вашего текущего процента молока). В нашем примере можно увидеть повышение со 146% до 161%, а затем с 193% до 270%, почти что удвоение значения печ/с. С большим количеством существующих линейных улучшений (например, 15% от исследований и 140% от печенек с пряностями) и максимально допустимой процента молока (сейчас 352%), эффект может быть еще более значительным: ваш 255% базового множителя расширяется почти в 2,5 раза до 628%. На более поздних стадиях, когда отдельные строения приносят миллион печ/с, но этого недостаточно, а улучшения начинают стоить десятки триллионов, котята-инженеры станут очень мудрым вложением. Они значительно повысят ваш множитель производства печ/с. Бинго центр / Исследовательская установка Когда у вас будет 7 из 8 различных типов бабушек, вы сможете получить бинго-центр/исследовательскую установку. После покупки он будет проводить научные исследования, занимающие 30 минут, и в результате будет появляться новое улучшение для бабушек. Когда вы купите это улучшение, начнется следующее исследование. Исследования }|BingoCenterUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание - Bingo center/research facility (бинго-центр/исследовательская установка) 100,000,000,000 Бабушкина научная лаборатория и клуб отдыха. Бабушки становятся в 4 раза эффективнее. Регулярно открывает новые улучшения. - Specialized chocolate chips (специализированные шоколадные чипсы) 10,000,000,000 +1% к множителю производства печенек. "Разработанные на компьютере шоколадные чипсы. Компьютерные чипсы, если вам угодно." - Designer cocoa beans (дизайнер какао-бобов) 20,000,000,000 +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Теперь больше аэродинамики!" - Ritual rolling pins (ритуальные скалки) 40,000,000,000 Бабушки становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Результат многих лет научных исследований!" - Underworld ovens (духовки из преисподней) 80,000,000,000 +3% к множителю производства печенек. "Создано наукой, конечно!" - One mind¹ (один ум) 160,000,000,000 Каждая бабушка получает +1 к базовому значению печ/с на каждые 50 бабушек. Примечание: бабушки станут беспокойными. Не поощряйте их. "Мы едины. Нас много." - Exotic nuts (экзотические орехи) 320,000,000,000 +4% к множителю производства печенек. "От них вы сойдете с ума!" - Communal brainsweep (коллективная прочистка мозгов) 640,000,000,000 Каждая бабушка получает еще +1 к базовому значению печ/с на каждые 50 бабушек. Примечание: продолжение научных исследований может привести к непредсказуемым результатам. Вы были предупреждены. "Мы сливаемся. Мы соединяемся. Мы растем." - Arcane sugar (мистический сахар) 1,280,000,000,000 +5% к множителю производства печенек. "На вкус как насекомые в связке с патокой." - Elder Pact (призыв Старших) 2,560,000,000,000 Каждая бабушка получает +1 к базовому значению печ/с на каждые 20 порталов. Примечание: это плохая идея. "извиваемся ползем корчимся скользим сегодня мы восстанем" } }} ¹ Покупка улучшения "Один ум" вызывает Бабушкапокалипсис. Elder Pledge (Залог Старшим) ² Цена Залога Старшим растет до 4,398,046,511,104 или 814 (или, 242), и увеличивается в 8 раз (23) с каждой покупкой. Залог Старшим не показывается в списке купленных улучшений. ³ "Договор со Старшими" и его отмена "Отозвать Договор со Старшими" также не показываются в списке улучшений, так как их можно купить повторно. Улучшение "Отозвать..." появляется в магазине когда куплен "Договор со Старшими" и наоборот. Это скорее не "переключатель" в общем смысле этого слова, а "обратимость" - так как для изменения состояния нужно купить улучшение снова, в отличие от "переключения", когда просто включают или выключают функцию. Учтите, что (во всяком случае в версии 1.035) при покупке Старшего Завета общий множитель производства печенек, включая все бонусы и прочие множители упадет до 0.95х. Отмена Договора со Старшими дает вам 1/19 или +5.26% к множителю производства печенек. *Вы могли заметить, что цена жертвенных скалок изменилась, но это не было отражено в истории изменений. *Как только цена Залога Старшим достигнет максимума, 5%-ная потеря от Договора со Старшими будет обходиться вам дешевле до тех пор, пока вы не станете производить 2.7 млрд печ/с. Другие улучшения Отладочные улучшения Эти улучшения необходимы для отладки, и их нельзя получить без читерства. Скопируйте нижеследующие коды в консоль: Game.Unlock("Gold hoard"); Game.Unlock("Ultrascience"); Game.Unlock("Neuromancy"); История версий Введенная 24 августа 2013 г., система улучшений содержала 39 улучшений. 25 августа, в версии 1.02, было добавлено еще 2 улучшения. Примечание к обновлению 25 августа сообщало, что цены, равно как и бонусы к печ/с от разных улучшений, могут меняться, т.к. игра была выпущена слишком рано. 3 сентября 2013 года была выпущена версия 1.034, с 5 новыми улучшениями. На тот момент насчитывалось уже 86 улучшений. 8 сентября вышла версия 1.035 с 7 новыми улучшениями. 15 сентября вышла версия 1.036 с 10 новыми улучшениями, и общее их число составило 103. 1 октября вышла версия 1.037 с 15 новыми улучшениями, и общее их число составило 118. Заметки *Улучшение для шахты "Ultimadrill" (ультимабур) является отсылкой к аниме Тенген Топпа Гуррен Лаганн с его цитатой "Pierce the heavens, etc..." (пробури небеса, и т.д...). Выражение "Your drill is the drill that will pierce the heavens" (твой бур - бур, который пробурит небеса) используется во множестве различных работ, преимущественно в интернет-мемах. *Улучшение для Портала "Sanity Dance" (танец здравомыслия) и его описание является отсылкой к песне "Safety Dance" (танец безопасности) группы Men Without Hats, и в словах песни есть фраза "We can dance if we want to / We can leave your friends behind" (мы можем танцевать, если мы хотим, мы можем оставить твоих друзей позади). *Улучшение для машины времени "Flux Capacitors" (потоковые накопители) и его описание - отсылка к потоковому накопителю в фильме "Назад в будущее". *Описание улучшения для машины времени "Time Paradox Resolver" (распознаватель временных парадоксов - это отсылка к известному Grandfather Paradox от René Barjavel. *Название улучшения для машины времени "Quantum Conundrum" может быть отсылкой к одноименной игре. Описание же является отсылкой к "2001: A Space Odyssey" (и цитате "My God! It's full of stars!" (Боже мой! Здесь полно звезд!"). *Описание улучшения для машины времени "Causality Enforcer" может быть отсылкой к LOST. *Описание улучшения для мыши "Ambidextrous" (двуручие) - ("Look ma, both hands") является игрой слов к фразе "Look ma, no hands!" (смотри, ма, без рук!) *Улучшение для мыши "Adamantium Mouse" (адамантовая мышь) - отсылка к фиктивному металлу во вселенной марвеловских комиксов и прочих популярных изданий. Кроме того, греческое слово "adamas" означает "непобедимый". *Описание улучшения для мыши "Quintillion" (квинтиллион пальцев) - это вторая часть цитаты Бумхоэра (Boomhauer) в эпизоде "Царь Горы", когда он обсуждает маневрирование в интернете. *Цитата улучшения "Eclipse Cookies" ("Look to the Cookie", "посмотри на печеньку") - взята из эпизода сериала Сэйнфелд "Званый ужин", где Джерри заказывает темную печеньку. Он объясняет Элейн, что они должны "посмотреть на печеньку", и все проблемы будут решены (ссылаясь на гармонию черного и белого цветов в одной печеньке). *Название и цитата улучшения "Get Lucky" - отсылка к одноименной песне группы Daft Punk. Category:Обновление 1.0